Seven Different Ways
by Eons-layter
Summary: Seven different ways they said I love you and the one time they finally did.


_A/N: So I haven't decided on a writing style yet. Oh well. Anyways, this will have seven chapters total that I'll upload eventually. This is my first multi-chapter fic so I'm excited. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!_

1\. I believe in you

The title of Champion was a great honor bestowed upon anyone who dared to earn it. However, it was also a heavy burden for some. Leaf was aware of this fact. She didn't hide from it or try to convince herself that there would be no obstacles being Champion. Lance had warned her. Blue had warned her. Even Red's parting words before he went back to Mt. Silver were ominous.

 _"Not everyone wants the same Champion, Leaf."_

It is Agatha who she notices first, with graying hair and dark eyes, that begins to question her choices. With the Pokemon League just around the corner, Leaf's shoulders feel heavy with responsibility. The Elite Four and Leaf herself are gathered in Leaf's office. An elegant room with golden accents and velvet chairs. It doesn't feel like home.

"Maybe we could have a festival near the Plateau with all the flowers." Leaf suggests while she flips through a few detailed papers.

Lorelei pushes her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose causing the glass to glint under the light. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Leaf."

Lance nods in agreement, his cape billowing ever so slightly. Bruno has his eyes closed as if he is in deep in thought. Leaf bets Bruno isn't even listening. Agatha however, who is perched on one of the chairs, taps her cane rythmically. Above her Haunter and Gengar cackle, red eyes glowing in their translucent bodies. Trying not to shiver at the sudden chill Leaf raises an eyebrow.

Agatha dips her head almost sheepishly. "My apologies Champion Leaf but the opening ceremony always takes place in the Indigo Stadium when a runner brings the flame of Moltres."

Leaf frowns, biting the inside of her cheek. "I know that and trust me, I don't plan to break tradition. I was just thinking that maybe we could throw a party on the Plateau. Trainers and Pokemon alike could mingle with others before the battles start."

Agatha smiles like one would smile at a petulant child. "Perhaps we should handle the preparations this year. We do know more than you."

The papers in Leaf's hands begin to crinkle as she clutches them together. Leaf is sick and tired of being doubted by Agatha, by her people. When Blue was Champion for the short time, Leaf was positive that Agatha hadn't treated Blue with the same trepidation Leaf is receiving right now. Which she understands. Blue was born great. The blood running through his veins was full of success and greatness. No one could doubt him because what was there to question? He was the North Star in the sky.

"Agatha. We should let Leaf plan the competition." Lance finally speaks up from his spot in the room.

The ghosts that float around Agatha quiet their cackling and fade away from existence, taking the chill with them. Agatha herself bows her head in resolve. "My condolences Champion Leaf."

"It's alright. I know I'm kinda new to these things." Leaf agrees.

Straightening the papers out on her desk, Leaf ignores the Elite Four as they exit her office, the dismissal clear in the way Leafa shuffles the papers together. When the door finally clicks shut, Leaf leans back into her chair with a sigh. Finding the curve of the pokeballs on her belt Leaf releases the one in the middle. Espeon materializes with ease onto her desk. The day pokemon trills happily, nudging Leaf's hand with her forehead. The smooth texture of Espeon's red gem is a soothing feeling. Espeon curls into Leaf's lap, which she is thankful for. They stay like that for a while, pokemon and trainer enjoying each other's company.

Leaf is walking around Viridian City with Clefable on her right and Espeon on her left. Blue is dealing with a challenger so Leaf wastes time by window shopping. The main street of Viridian City is full of life on this particular sunny day. People of all shapes and sizes hustle by dressed in unique outfits. Trainers, which are easy to spot by their gait and harrowed appearance, head straight to the pokemon center. Children play in the streets. Some which are accompanied by a parent's protective Pokemon.

It is when she passes the Pokemart that Leaf has to double back, sending a chorus of concern from her pokemon to fall over her in a tidal wave. A newspaper rack depicting today's news causes Espeon to hiss and Clefable to wave a pink hand furiously. Leaf is on the news. The front cover to be exact.

 _Champion Leaf: Is she too young to be Champion?_

Further down the article a heading reads Blue Vs. Leaf. Said girl feels sick. She grasps the paper with shaking hands in order to read it more. If her hands are trembling from rage or sadness, she doesn't know.

 _Leaf is one of the youngest Champions in Kanto history, right behind Blue Oak who she dethroned a month ago. However some people have expressed their concern about her leadership skills and whether she can handle running a Region…_

"Oh Arceus Leaf. I'm so sorry, I didn't know that they were printing these."

Leaf turns to see Blue, handsome as ever, walking over to her with long strides. His eyes are full of worry and maybe even anger. He looms over her shoulder, his warm breath caressing her neck, blue eyes darting across the paper. Leaf thinks he smells like a summer storm.

"It's just the media Blue. Nothing to worry about." Leaf puts the paper back, walking out of the store.

Blue has to jog to keep up with her. "It is a big deal. They're stupid if they can't see how great you are."

Leaf rolls her eyes, trying to hide the growing smile on her face. "Don't be silly Blue. I've only been Champion for a month. They can doubt me."

Blue grasps her shoulders so that Leaf has to turn and face him. Their faces dangerously close cause Leaf's cheeks to heat up. From here Leaf can see each individual shade of blue in Blue's eyes. She can see the golden threads mixed in his auburn hair and how if the sun hits just right it sets his hair aflame. Leaf wants to kiss him. Blue smirks at her reaction, which makes her scowl, never mind, the desire to hit him suddenly grew.

"Relax Leafy. Keep your mind out of the gutter."

Blue laughs and dodges Leaf's punch as she twists out of his grip. Espeon and Clefable who are used to their antics move on ahead. "You are ridiculous." She growls, marching up the street.

Blue trails after her, still wearing that damn smirk. "Can you let me finish what I was saying?"

"You weren't saying anything important."

"Yes I was. You were looking at me though."

Leaf whirls around nearly causing Blue to ram into her. She looks up at him through narrowed eyes. "Do I make you nervous?"

Blue licks his lips, eyes roving up and down, setting Leaf on fire. "Yes."

"Why?"

That single word leaves her lips as a whisper with a thousand questions behind it. _Am I the only one who feels it? Why do I love you? Do you love me too_? So many questions to be asked and answered yet all they could do was dance a dance that gave them nothing. Maybe Leaf was bitter.

"You're one of the most powerful trainers in the world Leaf. Why wouldn't you make me nervous?" Blue says simply.

You make me nervous too is what Leaf wants to say. Instead she shrugs. She is a coward. Blue's shoulders seem to dip slightly in disappointment. Yes, he was expecting something more. "I think I'm letting everyone down." Leaf says finally.

Blue's eyes widen in shock, his lips parting in a slight O. "Why would you say that?"

Leaf gestures back to the Pokemart where the newspaper still sits. "They don't think I'm good enough."

Grasping Leaf's hands within his own, Blue smiles, a smile that is brighter than the sun. "I believe in you Leaf. I know that you'll be the best Champion Kanto as ever seen."

 _When did I believe in you sound like I love you?_

The relief hits her in waves. Maybe this is what Leaf needed to hear all along. That someone believed in her, that she would do a good job in leading her people, that she would be okay. Leaf tackles him in a death crushing hug that throws him off balance. They tumble to the ground in a mess of limbs and laughter. Leaf's hair falls like a curtain that separates the two from the real world and their own. All Leaf can focus on is Blue. All Blue sees is Leaf.

"Thanks Blue."

"Anytime Leaf."

They get up eventually. That doesn't stop the barrage of questions from the the pedestrians who are concerned.


End file.
